Our Hands Clasped So Tight
by MJThompson19
Summary: Mean Girls Klaine AU. Blaine is a transfer student, just trying to make his way through McKinley High. However, having two different groups trying to be your friend can be confusing, especially when you're crushing on the beautiful boy in AP Spanish.
1. Chapter 1

_**Here's the first chapter to my Klaine Mean Girls AU. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Obviously, I don't own anything Glee related or Mean Girls related. The plot from the movie is altered, but still basically the same.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Blaine walked up the stairs to William McKinley High School, trying to keep his cool. When his father told him that Dalton was becoming too expensive, Blaine didn't panic. And when he told Blaine he was enrolling him at the local public school, Blaine didn't panic. But now, staring at the big cement block that was supposedly his new school, Blaine had finally started to panic. He tried remembering back to what he felt on his first day at Dalton, but he had been welcomed with open arms. But no, this was public school, where they ate you alive. This was going to be nothing like his sacred private school.

Breathing slowly, Blaine opened the doors to the main hallway and started walking, looking at his schedule he'd gotten from the principal at their meeting yesterday. He'd located his locker when he was looking over his map last night, but now that he was navigating his way through the sea of students, he realized his planning was for nothing. Pushing his way through the crowds of chattering teenagers, he finally found his locker and opened it, stuffing his jacket and books inside. Brushing off his jacket, he scowled. He hoped the rest of the day went more smoothly.

"Fresh meat?"

Blaine turned around. "Excuse me?"

Leaning up against the locker next to him was a tall and tan boy sporting the stupidest mohawk Blaine had ever seen. Next to him was a petite brunette with wavy brown hair. She flipped her ponytail over her shoulder and smiled at Blaine.

"What Noah means is 'Hi! Is this your first day?'"

"Uh yeah." Blaine closed his locker door and looked at the brunette carefully.

"Oh, I'm being so rude, forgetting to introduce myself. I'm Rachel Berry, co-captain of New Directions, McKinley's show choir."

"Name's Puckerman, or Puck," her companion said gruffly, "Don't call me Noah. Only Rachel gets to do that."

Blaine mumbled, "I'm Blaine. How did you know I was new?"

Puck rolled his eyes. "Please, I've tossed every dweeb at this school into the dumpster at least once."

Blaine looked down sadly at his bow tie and saddle shoes. Probably not the smarted first day of school outfit. He wondered if this Puck was already planning to introduce him to the dumpster after school.

Rachel laughed. "Don't listen to Noah. He hasn't thrown anyone in the dumpster since last year. I, on the other hand, make it my duty to know who's new, for recruiting purposes. Do you sing?"

Blaine tried not to smirk, thinking of the Warblers. "Yeah, a little."

"Oh good! You should really think about auditioning for New Directions. We always welcome new members! Come on Noah, we need to find Finn."

"Hey man, it's good to meet you," Puck said, a little more kindly than before, "You should stop by our table at lunch. Oh and welcome to McKinley." Puck clapped his hand on Blaine's shoulder, causing Blaine to fall forward a few steps.

"Bye Blaine! See you at lunch!" Rachel said with a wave.

Rachel started walking away with a bounce in her step, Puck trailing close behind.

Blaine watched them walk away with interest. Leaving the Warblers was the hardest part of transferring from Dalton. But if this New Directions was anything like his old glee club, then maybe he could survive McKinley. Maybe this school wasn't going to be so bad.

* * *

Blaine missed his Dalton days during his first morning. He missed the uniforms, the wood paneled hallways, the Warblers... His classwork was embarrassingly easy and everyone was just so crude. He'd seen at least four different jocks spit directly on the hallways floor. By the time lunch rolled around, he actually contemplated leaving campus. But, Blaine figured he was going to have to stick the rest of the year out; leaving now was just going to make coming back tomorrow even harder.

He moved with the crowd to the lunch room. Looking around, Blaine was baffled. Lunch at Dalton was held in a courtyard with grass and sunshine. Here, there were about thirty tables jam packed one huge room lit with florescent lights. Hundreds of kids were pushing past him to what he guess were their respective tables. The diversity at his school was so much more apparent in this setting. Each group had their own table and apparently didn't mingle with the other kids outside their group of friends. It was just so different from the tight knit community he was used to.

Blaine scanned the room looking for Rachel. He ended up having English with her that morning. She talked a lot and had an opinion about everything, but she was nice. He wasn't in a position to pass up friends and she seemed to like him, so he accepted her and Puck's earlier lunch invitation. She said she sat with the rest of her glee club and this was a good opportunity to meet the rest her friend to see if he'd like to audition.

After a minute or so, he spied Rachel standing on a bench, waving him over.

"Hi Blaine! Would you like to join us?"

He nodded and sat down.

"Everyone, this is Blaine. Noah and I met him this morning. Blaine, this is, well, everyone!"

She gestured to the eight other people sitting at the table. "This is Finn, my boyfriend. And this Tina, Mike, Sam, Quinn, Artie, Mercedes, and you already met Puck."

They all smiled and said hello. Blaine smiled back and took out his lunch.

"So," Tina asked, "is McKinley anything like your old school?"

Blaine chewed a bit of his sandwich and swallowed, shaking his head. "No, not at all. I went to Dalton."

Quinn frowned slightly. "Dalton. Isn't that the all-male private school in Westerville?"

"Wow, an all boy's school," Finn wondered out loud, "Is like everyone gay there?"

"Finn, you can't just ask things like that!" Mercedes said, her eyes popping.

"No, it's ok. No, not everyone is gay. I mean, there are gay people there," Blaine said. He thought about telling them that he too was gay, but he wasn't sure how they'd react.

"So, Dalton. Bet it wasn't anything like this," Sam said.

"Yeah, no."

"What was different about it?" Artie inquired.

"Well, classes are harder there. Lack of girls. Just not as many groups of people, I guess."

"Like cliques?" Mike asked.

"Sure. At Dalton, everyone was just sort of friends. Or at least friendly."

"Well, welcome to McKinley, the cliquiest school in all of Ohio," Mercedes said with a laugh, dramatically gesturing to the lunch room.

"Yeah, I can tell. They're really... welcoming," Blaine said. The group all chuckled.

"What kind of people did you hang with at Dalton?"

"Just everyone I guess. I mean, my close friends were in the Warblers with me."

Rachel almost choked on her salad.

"You were in the Warblers?" Rachel shrieked.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Ok, now you _have_ to audition for New Directions!" she exclaimed while clapping her hands together.

Ignoring Rachel, Quinn turned to Blaine. "So your school's cliques all talked to each other?"

"Yeah."

"God, this place must be so awful for you."

"It's ok. Just weird I guess. I've never really experiences the whole 'stereotypical high school clique' thing."

Artie arched his eyebrow. "Well sit back and listen. Here, you have all sorts of people. You've got the celibacy club, drama geeks, the art club..."

"The nerds from computer and the comic book clubs," added Puck.

"The kids from the Black Student Union, the Muslim Students Club, the Asians who's parents don't let them talk to anyone else" Mike continued, shuddering at the last group.

"Don't forget New Directions!" Rachel exclaimed, high-fiving Tina.

"Then there's hockey jocks, the swim team, the football neanderthals, and the worst: the Cheerios," finished Mercedes.

"Cheerios?"

"Our school's nationally ranked cheerleaders. They're the most popular kids in school," Finn said simply.

Blaine glanced over to the table in the middle of the room. It's inhabitants were all wearing red and white cheerleader uniforms that were unnecessarily short. They were all milling around the table, not really eating and chatting with some of the football players. He noticed, though, that there was a small group actually sitting at the table that seemed to be surrounded by everyone else.

"Who are the ones sitting in the middle?"

Mercedes scowled.

"Those three," she said, "are the captains of the Cheerios."

"The Unholy Trinity," Quinn said ominously.

"The blonde one," Mike said, "That's Brittany Pierce. She possibly one of the most clueless girls I've ever met."

"She thinks that dolphins are gay sharks," Tina added.

Blaine snorted into his Jell-O. He watched in amusement as she pulled a pen out of her purse and started doodling on the lunch table. She nudged the girl with dark hair next to her and pointed what she'd drawn on the table. Her friend just rolled her eyes and started examining the split ends in her sleek ponytail.

"The Latina in the middle, that's Santana Lopez," continued Artie, "She's Brittany's best friend and from Lima Heights."

"She could seriously do some serious damage if you crossed her. Bitch is crazy," said Puck.

"Yeah, once I bumped into her in the hall and she threatened to cut all my hair off and donate it to bald cats with feline AIDS," Finn contributed with shudder.

"And the one at the head of the table is their leader: Sebastian Smythe. The only guy on the Cheerios."

"He's the most popular guy at McKinley."

"The whole school worships him."

"He's the reason it's ok to be gay here. So I guess you won't have to worry about that," Rachel said with a wave of her hand,

Blaine dropped his spoon. "What?"

"You haven't noticed no one's really bothered you? It apparent you're gay. I mean, I kind of knew, when I first met you. I have two gay dads and excellent gay-dar," Rachel said proudly.

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious. Not that we mind. I think it might be the bow ties," Quinn laughed.

"And the tightest pants and vest combo I've ever seen," giggled Mercedes.

"But even if we did mind, there's no way we'd be able to do anything about it," said Sam.

"Ever since Sebastian enrolled here, no one gets beat up for being gay," Tina added.

"He threatened to report me to the ACLU when I tried throwing Jacob Ben Israel into the dumpster."

"Puck, Jacob isn't gay. He has a stalker crush on Rachel," Finn pointed out.

Puck shrugged. "Well, still. The guy's hard core."

"I don't like him at all. He's a disgrace to Lima's gay community," Rachel practically shouted.

"Rachel, can we not go into that right now, please?" Mercedes pleaded, rubbing her temples.

Rachel narrowed her eyes. "Mercedes, I know you're capable of forgiving and forgetting, but not me. Not after..."

Artie interrupted, "Rachel, we can't afford to let it bother us right now, ok? We need more members. After we're back up to twelve, then we can bash Sebastian for being..."

"A conniving jerk?"

"Rachel, just drop it," Finn said weakly.

While the rest of the table continued discussing the Unholy Trinity, Blaine tried not to stare at Sebastian. He was cute, but really Blaine's type. It may have been the slight sneer on his face or the way he seemed to ignore everyone around him. Still, he fascinated Blaine. How could a guy come into a shark tank and turn it into this place, a haven for someone like Blaine?

"We'd still love it if you auditioned for New Directions after school today."

Blaine snapped back to reality. "What?"

Quinn smiled. "After school? New Directions is having our first meeting of the year. Will we see you there?"

The whole table looked at him expectantly.

"I think I can fit it in my schedule," Blaine said, smiling.

* * *

Blaine walked mindlessly to his next class. Lunch was almost too much to handle. The kids from glee were nice. Almost too nice. His day was going too well.

Walking into his AP Spanish class, he hoped that this would be a little more challenging than his earlier classes.

He introduced himself to his teacher, Mr. Schuester and took a seat in the back of the classroom. Looking through his syllabus, Blaine smiled slightly. This wasn't going to be as easy as the rest of his classes. For some reason, that comforted him.

Mr. Schuester started class as soon as the bell rang. As far as Blaine could tell, he was going to be a good teacher. He at least seemed enthusiastic about his subject.

The door banged open about ten minutes later.

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Schue. I got caught up talking with Rachel. You know how she is."

Rolling his eyes, Blaine looked up from his notes, scanning the room, looking for whoever could have been so rude to show up late.

Blaine thought he felt his heart explode. He didn't expect the culprit to look so... attractive. The boy standing at the front of the classroom was simply the most beautiful boy Blaine had ever laid eyes one.

Blaine tried not to stare, but he couldn't help it. He studied his features as he chatting quickly with Mr. Schuester. He was taller than Blaine, with dark hair and light skin. Suddenly, the boy's lithe body walked across the room to the seat in front of Blaine.

Averting his eyes, Blaine stared down at his notes once more, hoping to God that the boy didn't catch him looking.

He was even more beautiful up close, with skin as white and smooth as porcelain and berry red lips. He was dressed in tight grey skinny jeans and black boots with a cream turtleneck that seemed to make his skin have a soft glow. His hair was styled in a fashion that had Blaine imagining running his hands through it. He had his legs crossed and was tapping a pencil on his notebook in a slow, steady rhythm.

As Mr. Schuester droned on about the subjunctive, Blaine doodled in the margins of his notebook.

"Oh here Kurt, I forgot to hand you the syllabus," Mr. Schuester said, handing him the small packet.

His name was Kurt. Blaine decided he liked it. Kurt. He wanted to say it out loud, wondering what it would feel like rolling off his tongue, but he refrained.

Kurt whipped around suddenly, smiling brightly.

"Sorry," he whispered, "But I can't find a pencil. Do you mind if I borrow one for the period?"

Blaine shook his head, handing him the one on his desk.

Kurt smiled again. "Thanks!"

Blaine's insides did a flip-flop.

* * *

After school, Blaine made his way to the choir room, grinning.

"All right, guys, let's get started," Mr. Schue announced as he walked through the door. He spotted Blaine and a look of remembrance appeared on his face: Blaine had approached him after Spanish to talk about joining New Directions. "But before we tackle some music, I'd like to introduce a potential new member..."

"He's already met everyone Mr Schue, he ate lunch with us today," Rachel said brightly.

"Oh ok. Well, Blaine, it's customary for new members to audition, just so you can show us what you got."

"Um, ok. Is there a guitar I can borrow?"

Mr. Schuester nodded, handing him one that was propped up against the wall.

"So, I just like this song and I know the whole thing off the top of my head, so here it goes," Blaine said lamely, strumming a few intro chords. He took a deep breath, than began singing.

_Love of mine, someday you will die_

_But I'll be close behind, I'll follow you into the dark_

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white _

_Just our hands clasped so tight_

_Waiting for the hint of the spark_

Blaine closed his eyes, just enjoying the music. He loved this song from the minute he heard it and it quickly became one of his favorites to play. The simplicity of it made him feel warm and happy. Nothing made Blaine's heart soar like a beautiful love song.

_You and me_

_Have seen everything to see_

_From Bangkok to Calgary_

_And the soles of your shoes_

_Are all worn down, the time for sleep is now_

_But it's nothing to cry about 'cause we'll hold each other soon_

_In the blackest of rooms_

As he hit that last note, he saw Rachel put a hand to her heart and heard Quinn sigh. He finished the song with all the emotion he could possibly muster.

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_And I'll follow you into the dark._

Blaine finished and then looked around the room. Rachel lead the loud applause. Sam even whistled.

"Well Blaine, that was beyond impressive," Mr. Schuester said, chuckling, "I think it's safe to say you're in. Welcome to New Directions!"

Blaine beamed as the group began to clap again and Rachel ran up to give him a congratulatory hug.

He would always miss the Warbler and the times he had with them, but his future with New Directions could easily be just as amazing, if not better.

* * *

Blaine felt like he was on cloud nine. He was so happy with his first New Directions performance.

As he walked out of the front doors, he noticed the football team still practicing on the field. Dalton didn't have any real sports teams, just sport clubs like fencing and archery. Blaine found the idea of the high school football team almost comical. It was so cliche, the vision he had of the football team winning the homecoming game while the cheerleaders kicked their legs and yelled.

Walking across the parking lot, he stared up into the darkening sky. The faint outlines of stars were becoming visible as the chaotic mixture of daylight and sunset swirled underneath. The sound of a buzzer and the yells of the football team rattled him a little.

He stopped by the chain link fence separating him from them and watched as they all started to the locker rooms, a few lingering behind to chat with their girlfriends. He felt as if he was in a bad high school romantic comedy, or at least an episode of _Friday Night Lights _or whatever TV show like that was still on.

Before leaving, he watched closely as a blonde cheerleader with her high, bouncy ponytail jumped into the arms of her tall and muscular football high school sweetheart. They kissed passionately until the coach hit the boy over the head with her clipboard.

For some reason, this all comforted Blaine. Life wasn't like a high school movie, but the times that it felt like one made up for it.

Fumbling with his keys, he opened his car door and fell inside. It was still early. He could go to the library to finish his homework.

He started the car and pulled out into the street. He found himself driving to the closest Lima Bean instead. Coffee was a nice idea.

As he walked to the door, he practically plowed down the people coming out of the shop.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to..."

Blaine almost had a heart attack. He had almost ran into The Unholy Trinity, fresh from their cheerleading practice he assumed as they were all still wearing their uniforms.

The three of them starred at him, but all with different expressions on their face. Brittany just stood there, looking at him with wide eyes and no discernible expression. Santana had her hand on her hip, looking at Blaine as if she was staring into his soul. She made him feel uneven, almost uncomfortable. But the most interesting expression was Sebastian's face: a look of curiosity.

"Who are you?" he practically purred.

Blaine cleared his throat. "Blaine. Blaine Anderson. I just transferred from Dalton."

"Why don't I know you yet?" Sebastian said with a smile.

"Uh, what?" Blaine said rather stupidly.

"What he means is that you're hot and he can't believe he hasn't tapped that yet," Santana drawled.

Blaine felt his cheeks get hot.

"Ignore Santana, she's extra bitchy today," Sebastian laughed.

Smiling weakly, Blaine tried to say something clever. But he was lost for words.

"Are you getting coffee to go?" Sebastian asked, "If you'd like, you could sit down out here with us."

"Ok," Blaine said cautiously. He didn't know Sebastian, but from Rachel's little snide outbursts at lunch, he wasn't so sure he should be getting to know him.

"Awesome. I'd love to pick your brain about what to pair bow ties with. I've never really thought I could pull them off," Sebastian said while lightly running a finger over Blaine's bow tie of the day.

Santana just rolled her eyes, sat down and started filing her nails. Brittany bent down closely next to Santana's ear and quietly asked, "Is this the guy you were talking about earlier? Can he take us to the Shire?"

Santana quickly shushed her, then smiled sarcastically at Blaine. "Are you going to just stand there or get your coffee?"

Blaine made his way into the shop, still a little confused at what had just happened.

Blaine didn't want to alienate Rachel and it seemed as if he lost her as a potential friend, he could possibly lose the rest of New Directions.

But Sebastian didn't really seem that horrible. A little conceited and overly flirty for sure, but not some teenage monster.

Blaine paid for his coffee. While he leaned against the counter, waiting, he studied the three at their table outside.

Talking to them over lattes for fifteen minutes wouldn't really hurt.

"What the hell," Blaine thought, picking up his cup and heading out the door.

* * *

_**So, the song in this chapter (and where the name of this story comes from) is I Will Follow You Into The Dark by Death Cab for Cutie. It's one of my favorite songs ever.**_

_**Next up:**_

"Ok, I know that this might seem really odd of me to ask, but do you think you could maybe hang out with them a little more, just to see what he's up to?"

He starred at Rachel. "You want me to spy," Blaine confirmed.

"Well, yes."

_**Thanks for reading! Review are lovely!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2!**_

_**Still don't own Glee or Mean Girls.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"YOU DID WHAT?"

Blaine almost clapped his hands over his ears. Rachel looked manic as she continued yelling and pacing around the choir room. She was so loud he thought his ear drums were going to burst.

"We just had coffee. Is that bad?" Blaine asked sheepishly, looking around at the others for guidance. When Blaine walked into glee on Monday afternoon, he didn't really expect his weekend to be a topic of conversation. But apparently, his coffee with the Unholy Trinity had made it's way around the school and back to the club. Rachel was beside herself.

"Is that bad? IS THAT BAD?" Rachel practically yelled as she pounded her little fists on the piano, making the rest of them jump.

"Rachel, calm down, girl," Mercedes said soothingly.

"Blaine," Rachel whined, "Sebastian is not a good guy."

"What's wrong with him?" Blaine asked timidly.

"He's a sleaze ball, he ruined my life!" Rachel huffed.

"Ok, but what..."

"It's irrelevant. All that matters is that you DON'T talk to him! You can't! We can't lose you! Not after... Just. Blaine, you can't talk to him. I don't think you can be a part of this group if we all know you're friends with him!" Rachel said indignantly, crossing her arms.

"Blaine, we don't want to get in the way of you making friends," Quinn said, " I think we're all in agreement that we don't like Sebastian, but we aren't going to stop you."

"BUT..."

"AND," she continued, shooting Rachel a glance, "You're always going to be welcome here. We're a family. And you're a part of it now."

Rachel opened her mouth, ready to start yelling again, but to Blaine's surprise, she didn't. She just stared at Quinn, fuming and lamenting the fact she was right.

* * *

Blaine got acclimated to McKinley more quickly than he expect. New Directions was easily the best part of his transition. They all adored Blaine and Blaine really got to love each and every one of them, even Rachel and her crazy. The numbers were fun and he even got to do the lead solo in one of their first public group numbers. When he wasn't at practice, he split most of his time way from school at his house playing guitar or at the Lima Bean, sipping the best coffee in town. Every once in a while, he'd run into Sebastian by his locker or while getting coffee. He knew that he was technically "allowed" to talk to him, but something told him that getting on Rachel Berry's bad side wasn't smart. So he was always polite, but short with Sebastian, only having a few minutes of conversation before making up some excuse to leave.

During the last week of September, Blaine was at his locker, putting his books away during the passing period, when he felt someone creep up next to him.

"Well well well, if it isn't Blaine Anderson."

Blaine felt his face go pink as he faced Sebastian, who had propped himself up against the lockers, his arms folded over his pristine Cheerios uniform.

"Hey, how's your... Um, how've you been?" Blaine asked, making sure not to make direct eye contact. Sebastian knew he was avoiding him.

Sebastian smiled. "Ok, better now that I'm talking to you," he said with a wink.

"Um, cool."

"Blaine, you don't have to be so shy when you're talking to me," Sebastian said, patting him on the shoulder, "I like you, it's ok."

"Really?" Blaine replied, walking down the hallway to English.

"Yes. And actually, I'm here for a reason," Sebastian said, catching up to him, "The girls and I want to know if you'd like to eat lunch with us this week."

"Well I already kind of..."

"It's kind of a big deal, we don't normally just _invite_ people to sit with us," Sebastian interrupted.

"But..."

"So you'll come?" Sebastian almost pleaded.

"Ok, I guess," Blaine said, looking down at his shoes.

"Killer. See you at lunch!" Sebastian said, turning on his heel to the men's room.

Blaine wanted to crawl into a ball and die. He considered himself a very sharp person, able to see through bullshit a mile away. But there was something about Sebastian that just drew him in and turned him into an ineloquent pile of mush.

He walked into English, ignoring Rachel's greeting and dropped down in the desk next to her.

Class went on and after 30 minutes, Rachel finally gave up getting his attention.

But she cornered him after class.

"Blaine, are you ok?" she asked after practically knocking over Mercedes and Tina as she ran after him down the hall.

He sighed. "I'm just confused, that's all."

"Why?"

"Rachel, I really like you and the rest of New Directions," Blaine started, "But, I'm having a hard time, well, not talking to Sebastian or I guess him not talking to me? I don't know."

Rachel's face fell.

"He just, I don't know, likes me? He invited me lunch today."

"Blaine, you heard Quinn. Even though I may not have particularly warm feelings towards him, you're welcome to be his friend," she explained.

"I know. It's just hard. I kind of feel out of the loop a little. You guys keep saying he ruined 'everything' but that's all you guys say about it. I guess I just don't get why you hate him so much."

Rachel closed her eyes and rolled her shoulders, as if she was getting ready for something big.

"Blaine, maybe I better explain a little why, well, why I don't like him," she finally said.

She stopped for a moment and gathered her thoughts.

"You know we went to nationals last year and we lost."

Blaine nodded.

"Well, it wasn't because we weren't simply up to par with the other groups, quite the opposite. We ended up not having enough members."

Blaine wrinkled his eyebrows. "I'm confused."

"In the show choir rule book it says you need twelve to compete. We had twelve. Lauren Zizes used to be in Glee before Puck... Never mind, not important."

Blaine thought for a second. "Wait, but with Lauren, you guys still only had ten..."

Rachel shifted a little, trying to find a way to explain the situation delicately.

"Did you know that Brittany and Santana used to be in Glee with us?"

Blaine eye's widened. "Really? Those two? Seems a little... Out of their element."

"No, they were really great and part of our family. It's just..."

She paused, as if not really sure how to continue.

"They had Cheerios too. Which they didn't want to give up. They'd been really good with balancing New Directions and Cheerios. But when it came down to it, they always chose us over Cheerios, always. They ended up missing too much practice for the squad to go to Nationals. I'm guessing Sebastian wasn't too pleased, being the captain. But they seemed ok with it."

"Well, what does that have to do with nationals?"

"Ok," she continues, "when we got to New York, we had three days to prepare and sight see and everything. We were all really excited. We spent most of it looking at famous places and trying to get tickets to a show. Hey, did you know Cats isn't on Broadway anymore? I was so sure... Never mind. The important part is that during the week, the two of them weren't really, I don't know, all there? We thought they were just nervous, but I guess they had other things on their minds."

They'd reached the choir room. She opened the door and beckoned him inside.

"Won't we get in trouble for missing class?"

Rachel sat down at the piano and plucked out a few notes absentmindedly.

"No, the teachers know I have to rehearse a lot for my voice to be top notch. I have to spend fifteen minutes every two hours just doing scales in order to keep my voice as perfect as possible. We'll just tell your teacher you're with me."

"Ok. So, you guys were in New York..."

"Right. The day of the competition, we were all ready in the lobby, waiting for Brittany and Santana to come down so we could go to the center to get ready. Well, they were five minutes late, then fifteen. After half an hour, Mr. Schue went to go check on them. Apparently they had just up and left. The front desk said they'd turned in their room key early. We got a call from their parents. They'd gone home."

"What? That's crazy!"

"That's what I thought. Until we got home, empty handed, and found out that Sebastian had them both promoted to cheer captains. They's had been scheming the whole time for them to leave us during nationals, to make us look bad! We could have won that year! We were so close, so close!" she cried.

Blaine just sat there, trying to make sense of the whole thing.

"And now they won't talk to us. And I just know Sebastian is just sitting there, quietly laughing at our misfortune.."

She scowled and stared at the floor for a long time.

"We've had problems with loyalty in the past, especially from Santana. But I just know deep down that they wouldn't just abandon us like that," Rachel finally said quietly, "There's something going on."

Blaine nodded. Rachel suddenly turned to him, taking both his hands.

"Blaine, I just don't want to loose you. We lost Brittany and Santana to the Cheerios. We lost Lauren Zizes because Puck is an idiot. We need two more people right now, but if you become good friends with Sebastian, we may need three and I like you and you're talented and I'm just so upset."

"Rachel, I'm not going anywhere," said Blaine confidently, putting an arm over her shoulder. "I'm going to stay with you guys, we're going to get two more members, and we're going to win nationals this year."

Suddenly, Rachel hugged Blaine tightly.

"Thank you so much Blaine. I knew I could count on you. I just wish I could figure out why they left. If I knew, maybe we could all convince them to come back," she said as she got up and paced around the room.

"And it's not like someone can just ask them," Blaine added.

Rachel stopped in her track. "Or can they?"

She rushed to Blaine's side again.

"Ok, I know that this might seem really odd of me to ask, but do you think you could maybe hang out with them a little more, just to see what he's up to?"

He starred at Rachel. "You want me to spy," Blaine confirmed.

"Well, yes. And if the time is right, maybe dig a little, try to find out what really happened? They like you. It's only a matter of time before they trust you completely. Britt will be easier, but she and Santana are best friends. Once you have Britt, you have Santana."

He thought for a moment.

"I mean, I guess I could try," He said slowly.

He had to endure another Rachel hug complete with squealing before he could leave for his class.

* * *

Blaine was spending way too much time looking at the back of Kurt's head in class. He needed to talk to him and this made him nervous. But he realized that in order to get to know Kurt, he was in fact going to have to talk to him. However, every time he felt enough courage to start a conversation in class or in the hallway, sometime always got in the way.

He'd had a stressful Monday. Rachel had put him in the middle of another song choice battle with Mercedes. It was stupid, but really did take a lot of energy out of him. Plus he'd missed another opportunity to talk to Kurt at lunch. He'd made eye contact and waved a little through the crowd of students, but Kurt was suddenly wrapped in conversation with one of the sophomore Cheerios once the crowd cleared.

"Maybe I'm just not meant to talk to him. Stupid karma," he thought as he walked down the hallway, "Great, self deprecation. Always a good way to end the school day."

Blaine was just about to head to the parking lot, drive as fast as he could home, and spend the rest of the evening listening to sad music and drinking peppermint tea when he heard someone calling his name.

"Hey Blaine, wait up!"

Kurt was jogging down the hall, smiling.

"Blaine, hi!" he breathed when he finally caught up with him.

"You know my name?" Blaine asked dumbly.

Kurt laughed softly. "I've only sat behind you for a whole month of school."

"Oh, right."

"Anyway," Kurt continued, "Do you think we could meet up sometime this week to go over the conversation project for spanish?"

Frowning, Blaine replied, "What about Azimo? Isn't he your partner?"

"Well, yeah, but I hate doing work with him, he never really contributes. I asked Schuester if I could switch to work with you. Is that ok?" Kurt asked, biting his lip.

Damn, even when he was asking for homework help, Kurt still managed to look hot.

"Sure, sure. Can I get back to you about when though?"

"Ok. Here, let me put my number in your phone so you can text me."

After punching in his number and returning Blaine's phone, they both started walking to the parking lot.

"So I hear you joined Glee. You any good?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shrugged. "I guess, I was in the Warblers at Dalton."

"Wow, you must have a great voice then! The Warblers were amazing when I saw them."

"When did you see them preform?"

"Last year, at sectionals? Finn's my step-brother and I came and watched them last year with our parents."

"Cool. That's funny you were there last year."

"You'd think I'd remember you... Wait. You, well, you weren't their soloist last year, were you?"

"Guilty," Blaine said sheepishly.

"Oh my gosh, you were fantastic! You guys did _Hey, Soul Sister_!I loved it, you were so much fun to watch. I can't believe it's taken this long for me to recognize you."

"I can't believe you would have recognized me in the first place."

"I guess it would have been easier if you were in your uniform. Although, I kind of like the vest and bowtie combo. It works for you," Kurt added, playfully punching Blaine in the shoulder.

Blaine hoped his face wasn't going as red as he felt. "Thanks."

They'd reached Blaine's car. They stood there awkwardly for a moment before Blaine broke the silence.

"So, this is me."

"Ok. So you'll text me later for a good time to work on the project?"

"Yeah of course"

Kurt smiled warmly. "Well, I gotta go find Finn. But I'll see you around?"

"Yeah. For sure."

"Cool, see you soon!" Kurt exclaimed. He smiled and pulled Blaine into a friendly hug.

Blaine thought he would die right then and there.

* * *

Blaine didn't forget Rachel's request. He'd been spending more time with the Unholy Trinity, eating lunch at their table, getting coffee at the Lima Bean, shopping occasionally at the mall. He was still weary of Sebastian and his charming demeanor, but he was growing to like Brittany and Santana, or at least get along with them.

Brittany wasn't gifted in the brains department, but she had a big heart. She was quick with a complement and was always nice, even if she didn't make much sense. Santana was cold and icy, but Blaine could tell that there was a kind person under her bitchy facade. Even though she was ruthless towards everyone that talked to her, she seemed to be a true friend to Brittany.

It was Sebastian he was still having trouble warming up to. He just could find himself able to completely trust him. But every time Blaine questioned their friendship, Sebastian would say or do something that just pulled him back in.

"So is there anyone you like here?" Brittany asked Blaine at lunch during the week of Halloween.

Blaine hesitated.

"I guess, there's this guy in my AP Spanish class..." he replied nervously.

Santana whipped her head up. "Who?" she asked cautiously.

"His name is Kurt Hummel..."

Santana laughed cruelly. "God Hobbit, you really know how to pick them."

He frowned "What, why?"

"Kurt Hummel is Sebastian's ex-boyfriend," Brittany explained softly, patting his hand.

Blaine's heart sank.

"Oh."

"'Oh' is right. They went out for a year. Horrible break-up. So many tears on Hummel's part," Santana elaborated.

"Well I guess he's off limits then."

"Off limits?" Santana laughed. "Boy, you're not even part of his radar."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blaine asked through gritted teeth. He knew better than to fight with Santana, but sometimes her jibes got to be a little too much.

"Look, all I'm saying is that you can't transfer here and immediately go after Kurt Hummel."

"What about Kurt Hummel?"

Sebastian had come back from the bathroom. Blaine tried to change the subject, but Santana just talked over him.

"Blainey here has the hots for him," she spilled with a smirk.

He could kill her, he really could.

"Oh really?" Sebastian asked, folding his arms.

Blaine avoided eye contact as he picked at his fruit salad. "Err, yeah. Sorry."

"Why are you sorry? He's hot," Sebastian said with a shrug.

"I just don't want to cross a line," Blaine mumbled.

"There's no line. I mean, I could talk to him for you, if you want. We're still pretty good friends."

Blaine looked at Sebastian hard, as if he was trying to see through some sort of lie Sebastian was feeding him."Really? You'd do that?"

"Anything for a friend," Sebastian said with a wink.

"Um ok, cool. Thanks," Blaine replied, smiling.

Santana rolled her eyes.

Blaine knew better than to trust Sebastian. But he was just being nice, right?

* * *

With Sebastian's blessing, Blaine texted Kurt that afternoon.

Blaine (4:45 PM)

- Hey, it's Blaine. Is Thursday ok for the project?

Kurt (4:47 PM)

-Excellent!

Blaine (4:50 PM)

- Cool. Wanna meet at the library at 4?

Kurt (4:53 PM)

- Sure! See u then!

Kurt and Blaine ended up in the Lima Bean at the end of their first meeting for their Spanish project. They did meet at the library for a bit but they spent most of their time giggling and trying not to get shushed by the librarians. They abandoned the project half way through to get coffee and just sat for an hour just talking about musicals and school and life in general.

Turns out Kurt was not only beautiful, but funny and smart. He loved the way Kurt's nose wrinkled when he laughed or that he was so effortlessly cool when it came to fashion. Blaine had decided that Kurt was the most interesting boy in all of Ohio. Kurt had blushed and bit his lip to hid his smile. With every passing minute Blaine was getting more comfortable talking to Kurt. He was starting to really crush hard.

"So, have you heard about Puck's Halloween party tomorrow?" Kurt asked.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Yeah, he invited me, told me he had some guy to fix me up with."

"Oh god. Don't ever go on a date with someone Puck knows. I've been there," Kurt said, his eyes sparkling. Blaine laughed and took a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, Puck throws this every year. It get super crowded and hot, but the costume part is usually fun and it's always funny to see our classmates, well, unwind. Just wait. A drunk Rachel Berry is hilarious."

Blaine smiled, imagining Rachel wasted and playing some stupid party game like Spin the Bottle.

"So are you going to go?" Kurt asked hopefully, giving puppy dog eyes.

Shrugging, Blaine replied, "Well, I don't know, my parents said there's this family thing I'm supposed to go to in Columbus."

"That sucks. I was hoping you'd go, maybe we could hang out there."

Blaine paused. "Well, I guess I could go. I don't need to go to another family party with all my old relatives."

Kurt cheer dramatically. "Awesome. So, I'll see you there?"

"Yes. Definitely," Blaine said.

"Yay! Oh crap, I'm late for dinner with my dad. I'll see you tomorrow!" Kurt said, bolting up from his seat and giving Blaine a quick hug that made Blaine's knees turn to jelly.

He watched Kurt run to his car. Oh, he was going to this party and he was going to make an impression. One that Kurt would never forget.

Who was this new Blaine Anderson and what had he done with Mr. Dapper Warbler?

Blaine smiled to himself. He didn't know, but he didn't care. He was ready to do whatever it took to win Kurt's affection.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. Reviews are so great. I'd really like to get some feedback on this.**_

_**Next Up:**_

_**The Halloween party. Get ready for some excellent Rachel Berry.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**__****To all those that are reading and reviewing: THANK YOU. It's the fire that keeps me going. You guys are seriously the best.**

**__****Don't own Glee or Mean Girls.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The first thing Blaine saw when he got to Puck's party was Rachel and Finn sucking face on the front porch. Full on making out, tongue and everything, it was disgusting a display of affection.

Making his way up the path, he walked over to them. Rachel, realizing someone was approaching them, suddenly tore herself off of Finn and squealed.

"BLAINEY you're here!" Rachel yelled, hopping off Finn, and running sloppily over to Blaine, spilling more of her drink on the grass with each step. She slammed her body into his, almost toppling him over with her tight hug.

"Hey Rach, hey Finn," Blaine said with a wave. Or at least an attempted wave, Rachel was still wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Sup, dude? Cool costume," Finn said. Blaine finally pried Rachel off his middle.

"Thanks"

Blaine was dressed in tight blue jeans cuffed just above his black high top Converse. He topped it off with a tight white t-shirt under a black leather jacket with "T-Birds" stitched on the back. He'd slicked his hair back and put a fake cigarette behind his ear.

"Ooh, Grease! A classic costume choice, I approve," Rachel noted happily.

She walked shakily to Blaine's side and pulled his head down so her lips were right next to his ear.

"You should go inside, I think Sebastian is in there and it might be a good time for you to do what I asked you to do!" Rachel whispered loudly. Finn just stood there confused.

"Um ok Rach," Blaine replied, amazed at how drunk she was, "I'll see you later?"

"Bye bye! Ow, Finn put me down!" Rachel shouted. Finn had apparently lifted her up and thrown her over his shoulder.

Blaine crossed the porch, inhaling slightly, and opened the door to the house. He was about to walk into his first house party.

How Puck managed to throw a rager this big and not get in trouble was incredible. There had to be over a hundred people in the house and spilling into the surrounding yard. Everyone had embraced the holiday. Girls dressed in skimpy costumes, ranging from slutty super heroes to slutty woodland creatures. It seemed like the boys got away with half assed attempts. There were orange and purple lights hanging from the ceiling with some plastic cutouts of bats and pumpkins taped to the walls. Red cups were littering the floor and there was a smokey haze hanging in the air.

"Nice of you to make it, dude!" Puck yelled across the living room, with Quinn and Lauren on each arm.

Blaine nodded back and looked around for someone else he knew. It seemed as if most of New Directions was there and there were a few people he recognized from his classes. Tina and Mike had come dressed as vampires and were in middle of a spirited game of beer pong against Mercedes and Sam. He saw Santana and Brittany in a corner, not really talking to anyone but each other. Otherwise, the party was mainly people he didn't know.

He walked carefully through the house, hoping to find Sebastian, but he was no where to be seen. Giving up, he pushed his way through the crowded hallways and living room and found himself in the kitchen, bumping right into Kurt.

"Um, hi," Blaine said, trying to talk over the bump of the baseline echoing through the house.

"Oh my god, hi!" Kurt yelled. He pulled Blaine into a hug. He could smell a mix of Kurt's cologne, sweat, and alcohol. Stepping back, he got a good look at Kurt's costume.

"Haha, I guess we both went with a musical theme," Kurt giggled. He was dressed in an excellent Phantom of the Opera outfit, complete with a real porcelain mask.

"Wow you look great!" he breathed, "The mask is so cool."

"Well, you pull off the Danny Zuko look nicely! Did you stitch the back of this by yourself?"

Talking about their costumes, Kurt led him over to the counter with a large array of bottles and cups.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked, spooning a bit of punch into a cup for himself.

Blaine bit his lip.

"Sure, why not?"

Blaine had never really drank before. All of the Warbler's parties were dry. The only time he'd ever tried alcohol was last New Years at a family party with his parents. It was champagne and after two glasses, it had gone straight to his head. He had to go to bed in his cousin's room before the clock struck midnight in order to keep from passing out at the dinner table.

But everyone here was drinking. He had already seen Santana drunk and yelling at Sam about their failed past relationship and of course Rachel was stomping around, drunker than a sailor. But more importantly, Kurt was drinking and he didn't want to seem like a dork. He didn't have to drink _that _much, but having a bit of whatever Kurt was pouring him wouldn't be so bad, would it?

"Thanks," he said as Kurt passed him a red cup.

"So, is this your first McKinley party?" Kurt asked, sipping his drink daintily and licking his lips.

Blaine stared, transfixed at Kurt's lips. How a habit so simple be such a turn on? "Uh, yeah."

"Buckle up, you're in for a treat then. Want to sit down?" Kurt gestured to some bar stools.

"Sure. Are Puck's parties usually this big?" he asked, pulling out a seat for Kurt before sitting down himself.

Kurt took another sip and nodded.

"Well, here's what normally happens: the whole school gets wasted, someone pukes on Puck's mom's special passover linens and he spends the whole evening juggling two women. Rachel tries to get New Directions to perform something, but everyone refuses. She ends being the only one and she gets booed out of the house after some boozy rendition of a Streisand song. And I sit back and watch it all," he grinned.

Blaine laughed. "Sounds fun for you."

"For you too, if you'd like to join me tonight. I could always use another partner in crime."

"I don't know, singing with drunk Rachel is sounding pretty appealing..." Blaine said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey!" Kurt yelled, giggling.

Absentmindedly taking a sip from his cup, Blaine meant to ask Kurt where he bought his vest, but instead, he practically spit out what Kurt poured for him.

"Ugh what's in this, Windex? Hey, stop laughing, I don't drink much!" Blaine complained as Kurt almost fell of the stool he was perched on, doubled over with laughter.

"It's Jungle Juice," Kurt finally said after regaining composure.

"What the hell is Jungle Juice?"

"You don't want to know," Kurt replied, looking at Blaine curious yet mad face, "Ok, it's just a lot of vodka and rum and different fruit juices."

"Vodka AND rum?"

"Yeah, I think that's it."

"THAT'S IT?"

Blaine clapped his hand to his forehead. Kurt

"Just drink it in small doses."

"Oh, I plan on it," Blaine said, taking another small sip and wrinkling his nose.

"You come alone?" asked Kurt. He looked at Blaine with his beautiful blue eyes.

"Yeah, but I'm supposed to find Sebastian when I get here," Blaine said.

"Sebastian Smythe?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. I didn't know you two were close," Kurt said, staring into his cup.

"We aren't. I mean, we're friend, but... yeah," Blaine finished stupidly.

"Ok. He's, well, he's an interesting guy."

"I heard you two dated."

Kurt nodded. "For a year."

Blaine desperately wanted to ask why they broke up, but refrained. He knew it was the elephant in the room. But asking wasn't probably the best idea. However, he couldn't think of anything else to say. They just sat there for a few moments, avoiding eye contact.

"Have you guys started a working on numbers for the holiday talent show yet?" Kurt finally asked.

Blaine breathed out, relieved Kurt had changed the subject. "No, we don't start for another week. How did you know we're performing?"

"Oh, New Directions does a few things for it every year. And Finn's been trying to get me to join lately."

"Oh cool, do you sing?"

"A little," Kurt shrugged.

"You should join, we need more member," Blaine said hopefully.

"That's what Finn said. I don't know, I'm super busy."

"Well at least think about it?"

As if right on cue, Finn ran into the room.

"Hey, uh Blaine? Rachel needs you, she's in the backyard."

"Finn, go away, Blaine and I are talking. I'm sure whatever Rachel needs can wait."

Blinking at Kurt, Finn frowned and said, "Dude, you know how she is."

Blaine got out off of his stool. "Kurt, I'm going to go deal with this, but I'll be right back, ok?"

"Sure, sure," Kurt replied with a wave of his hand.

Blaine followed Finn outside to a bunch of lawn chairs. Rachel was sitting in one haphazardly staring at the sky.

"See that one? That's Sirius. Daddy showed it to me when I was younger and I've never forgotten. He said it's the brightest star in the sky, just like me."

Blaine cleared his throat. "Hi Rachel."

She sat up quickly. "Blaine! Blaine, Blainers! We need to, need to talk. About Kurt," she said, pouting.

"What about him?" Blaine asked.

"I saw you two together. I saw," she said, scrambling out of her chair and poking her finger into the middle of his chest.

Blaine didn't want to deal with this right now. Every moment deal with Rachel was a moment lost with Kurt.

"Cool, Rachel. Is that all you wanted to tell me? Or can I go back in?"

"He's my best friend and I don't want him to get hurt. What are your intentions?" she said.

Blaine asked, "My intentions?"

"You're not going to break his heart? His heart has been hurt before. He's over it, but still."

"Rachel, we're just friends."

Rachel laughed, loudly. "Not for long ahahahah! I see the way he looks at you."

"Ok this conversation is going no where," Blaine said, going scarlet, "I'm going back inside."

"Go! Go for it, you dog!" she screamed, slapping him on the butt.

Blaine wanted to be mad at Rachel, but he couldn't. He was only looking out for his best interests.

"Bye Rachel," he said. He turned to Finn. "I think it might be time to take her home."

"Yeah, I'm going to go find the keys."

Blaine turned around and started heading for the kitchen. Spying Kurt, he started to go over, but was stopped suddenly by Sebastian of all people.

"Hey there, Blaine. Didn't know you were coming tonight."

"Oh well, yeah."

"You talk to Kurt tonight?" Sebastian asked, twirling the straw in his drink.

"For a bit," Blaine shrugged. "We talked a little about Glee and our costumes and stuff."

"Do you think it's going well?"

Blaine shuffled a bit. These questions were making him uncomfortable. "I'm not sure. I guess?"

"Well, do you want me to go find out?"

"No, it's ok..." Blaine said quickly.

Sebastian grinned mischievously. "Too bad"

"No, Sebastian, don't..."

It was too late, Sebastian was already on the other side of the kitchen.

Blaine sighed. He tried not to stare as Sebastian slinked over to Kurt, tapping him on the shoulder. He smiled as Kurt turned around and looked surprised and a little confused to see Sebastian. Sebastian suddenly was gesturing over Blaine's way. Unsure of what to do, Blaine waved slightly.

They both waved back, Kurt smiling softly and Sebastian grinning. There was something in Kurt's eyes he couldn't quite place. Sebastian gave Blaine a wink and then turned back to Kurt, talking animatedly. Blaine couldn't hear what they were saying, but he could make out the words on Sebastian's lips. He said things that looked like "Blaine" and "cool guy". Kurt looked a little nervous, but he was laughing and his smile lit up his eyes.

Blaine still had his doubts about Sebastian, but he was nice to help Blaine with this Kurt thing. He looked out for him.

But, he didn't like the way Kurt suddenly looked up into Sebastian's eyes or the way Sebastian started slowly caressing Kurt's arm. Something was off. This wasn't part of the plan was it? What was Sebastian doing?

What happened next made Blaine's heart stop.

Blaine watched in horror as Kurt and Sebastian's lips met, crashing together hard. Kurt was running his hands through Sebastian's hair, while Sebastian slid his hands down Kurt's arms.

Blaine thought he was going to throw up. Sebastian was never going to help Blaine with Kurt, he was always planning to get Kurt back for himself. Sebastian had lied to him.

Why Blaine had ever trusted asshole...

* * *

The next day, Blaine drove over to Rachel's, hoping to talk about what had happened the previous night. What he didn't expect was Rachel answering her door in a disheveled robe and pajama combo, her hair in a sloppy pony tail, and blotchy looking complexion.

"Hi Rach, I was wondering... What happened to you?"

She rubbed her hands in her face, her tiny frame looking huge in her oversized Barbara Streisand 2006 concert tour shirt and sweats. "Hi. Hungover. Don't talk to loud."

She ushered him into the kitchen.

"Gatorade?"

"Uh what?"

"Do you want a Gatorade?" she asked again, hanging on the refrigerator door as if her life depended on it. She was a post-drunk mess.

"No thanks."

She shrugged, picked out a blue one, and chugged half of it in five seconds.

"Remind me to never drink again," she said miserably, wiping her mouth with her arm.

"How bad has it been?"

She massaged her temples. "I haven't been this sick since the laryngitis debacle last year."

Blaine nodded. "Cool shirt," he added.

"Thanks. I got it when she came to Columbus."

"What did she sing?"

Rachel sighed. "Blaine, not to be rude, but why are you here? As you can see, I'm exactly in the best shape right now."

"Um. Last night..."

Rachel looked at him expectantly. Blaine ran his hands through his hair.

"He took him back. Kurt took Sebastian back."

"Oh, Blaine! I'm so sorry!" Rachel cried, yet again knocking the wind out of him as she hugged him tightly.

"Is this hugging thing going to be a common occurrence?" Blaine said in strained tone.

"Yes." Rachel finally let go and looked up at Blaine sadly. "How are you holding up?"

"I just... Why? Why would he do that?" Blaine asked sadly, tears starting to run down his cheeks.

"Because. He's a life ruiner. He ruins people's lives," Rachel said seriously. "He's not going to get aways with this."

Blaine sniffled a little. "He's not?"

"No," Rachel said bitterly, "We're going to do something about it. I can tell you like Kurt. And he knew and used that to make you miserable. He's gone far enough."

"Yeah. But how are we going to make this work?"

Rachel thought for a second. "Well," she said, pacing around the kitchen, "I think finding out what really happened at Nationals is going to be key. You find out what happened with Santana and Brittany and we can expose Sebastian for what he really is: a liar and a jerk. And once he doesn't have them anymore, he won't have any allies."

"I guess that makes sense."

Rachel stopped and took his hands into her own. "Blaine, in order for this to work, you're going to have to keep hanging out with him as if nothing is wrong. Can you do that?"

"Yes," Blaine said confidently.

"OK, then! Operation: Expose Sebastian Smythe is in effect," Rachel said with a laugh.

* * *

_**Many thanks for reading.**_

_**Next Up:**_

_**The Annual McKinley High Christmas Talent Show.**_


End file.
